1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a replacement sewer pipe cleanout plug to be installed in lieu of a cleanout plug and operative to actuate an electrical alarm responsive to an increase in liquid level within the mounting area of the sewer pipe in which the alarm has been installed.
It is also envisioned that the alarm of the instant invention may enjoy functional usage in environments other than those associated with a sewer pipe but which may be subject to an increase in liquid level.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of sewer liquid level alarms as well as other forms of liquid level alarms including some of the general structural and operational features of the invention heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,761,037, 2,985,187, 3,757,316, 4,091,365, 4,392,128, 4,398,186, 4,546,346 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,312. However, these previously known devices do not include the overall combination of structural features of the instant invention and are not, therefore, capable of functioning in the location of a replaced sewer pipe cleanout plug in the same manner accomplished by the instant invention.